Andromeda
"There are whispers that speak of a ghostly woman that traverses the universe. She is as strikingly beautiful as the moon and stars, and more harsh than the most unforgiving desert. They say the fury in her eyes can break the most hardened of men. But it is also said that she cares for those in need as a mother loves her children. Then she will vanish, as suddenly as she came, asking for no payment- not even a simple word of thanks. Those who see her tell tales of this mysterious benefactor, and name her the Blue Maiden." ~The Legend of the Blue Maiden Queen Andromeda 'is the very first Wisp that existed, as well as the first of the Wisp royals. In modern Empyrean text and art, she is held in high respect amongst the Wisp culture. She is presumed to have been dead for centuries. All Wisps of the royal bloodline are said to have descended directly from Andromeda herself, and her husband Almagest. Andromeda bears a partially healed Mark of Abbadon. Story (To be completed) Family Andromeda is the eldest daughter of Nova and Almagest, as well as the former wife of the latter. Her younger sister is Solstice. Nebula is her distant descendant. Personality Andromeda is a hardened warlord; she is no stranger to witnessing death on a massive scale, or even killing with her own hands. She is distant and sad, but also harsh and strict with others. Despite this, she is very loving of others, caring for those in need like a mother cares for her young. Andromeda hates nothing more than she hates war. Appearance Andromeda bears a dignified and regal air about herself, no matter how dire or intense her situation has become. She is midnight-blue in color, and bears the regalia of both royalty and combat. Those who have met her described the look in her eyes as either incredibly harsh or distant and sad. Powers/Abilities *'Cosmic/Abstract Magic: **'Tier I Stellakinesis '(Andromeda's most formidible ability, allowing her to manipulate cosmic energy to minor extents.) **'Tier III-IV Shadowkinesis '(Andromeda's signature ability, honed to more powerful heights than the rest of her magic, allowing her to manipulate shadow energy to formidible extents.) **'Tier I Photokinesis '(Andromeda has the ability to control light energy, though this is rarely used, in preference to her control over shadows.) **'Tier II Ergokinesis '(Andromeda can manipulate energy itself to minor, but dangerous, extents.) **'Tier I Psychokinesis '(Andromeda has some measure of empathetic and telekinetic ability, but cannot move objects with the power of thought.) *'Elemental Magic:' **'Tier III Pyrokinesis ' **'Tier III Aquakinesis' **'Tier III Cyrokinesis' **'Tier III Zephyrkinesis' **'Tier II Electrokinesis' **'Tier II Phytokinesis' **'Tier I Terrakinesis' *'Skills:' **'Spellblade Mastery' **'Tactical Thinking' Trivia Canon *Although Almagest was both the father and ex-husband of Andromeda, incest is not considered taboo among Empyrean deities. Etymology Andromeda is the name of a galaxy and constellation, in turn named after the princess in the Greek myth of Perseus. Unofficial Theme Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Wisps Category:Major Protagonists Category:Lawful Good